


Keep an eye on you

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Soulmate, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Injured Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro Being an Idiot, Soulmates, They are stupid, Vinsmoke Sanji Being an Idiot, Worried Roronoa Zoro, obvious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: "Il n’avait aucun son, si ce n’était le lointain bruit de ses propres camarades, et ne pouvait pas bouger sa vision pour en savoir plus sur son environnement.Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il ou elle s’était retrouvé-e dans un endroit sombre et composé de dalles de pierres.Ah. Il comprenait mieux le peu de lumière et les dalles.Il-elle s’était fait emprisonné-e. ."
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Keep an eye on you

C’était rare que Zoro se concentre véritablement sur la vision de son âme-sœur mais actuellement il avait besoin de sortir un minimum de l’angoisse du navire. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le cuisinier avait fait son coup, mais ce dernier avait été attrapé par le groupe de bandit de l’île où ils avaient accosté pour éviter à Chopper et Usopp des problèmes.

Ces deux-là étaient revenus paniqués sur le Sunny en hurlant des mots sans liens. Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à Jinbei et Robin pour les calmer. Puis la sentence était tombée. 

_Bordel j’suis où ?_ Fit la voix monotone dans sa tête.

Zoro laissa son équipage le soin de préparer leur contre-attaque afin de tomber délibérément dans la conscience de son âme-sœur. Il était rare qu’ils cherchent à se contacter. A vrai dire, c’était rarement arrivé et les seules fois avaient été parce que l’un ou l’autre avaient eu des pensées trop fortes pour qu’elles restent seulement dans l’esprit de leur penseur. Elles avaient fini par se réfléchir dans celui de l’autre mais ils n’en avaient jamais réellement parlé. 

D’ailleurs, pensa-t-il, habituellement il n’y voyait pas si bien que ça à travers l’oeil de son âme-sœur. 

Il n’avait jamais vraiment cherché à voir à travers l’oeil qu’il possédait chez l’autre, comme il n’avait pas cherché à parler à cette personne. Les légendes parlaient toujours du fait que voir à travers un des yeux de l’autre était pour se voir réellement tandis que partager les pensées étaient pour se retrouver plus facilement. 

Cela n’avait pas véritablement aidé Franky et Robin à se retrouver mais ils n’avaient pas réellement cherché à vrai dire. Aujourd’hui, c’était plus un moyen pour s’assurer que l’autre allait bien quand ils étaient en combat. Ou dire des blagues que seul l’autre pouvait entendre. 

Le sabreur n’était pas vraiment de ceux qui croyaient que cela était un devoir de trouver son autre moitié. Il savait que certaines personnes trouveraient son raisonnement horrible pour la personne qui partageait son âme mais vu que cette dernière n’avait jamais réellement cherché la conversation, il se disait qu’ils étaient deux à penser cela. 

La lumière était faible là où son autre était. C’était très étrange de partager la vision de quelqu’un sans tous les autres sens, surtout quand vous n’étiez pas habitué. Il n’avait aucun son, si ce n’était le lointain bruit de ses propres camarades, et ne pouvait pas bouger sa vision pour en savoir plus sur son environnement. 

Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il ou elle s’était retrouvé-e dans un endroit sombre et composé de dalles de pierres. 

Zoro ne devrait pas se plaindre, après tout, les seules fois où il avait essayé de glisser dans la vision de l’autre, il n’avait vu que des ombres noires et très peu de lumière. A croire que la personne vivait toujours sous terre ou cachait ses yeux volontairement. 

_Bordeeeeeel, vraiment ?!_

**Vraiment quoi ?**

Le vert se pinça les lèvres en recevant qu’un silence comme réponse. L’autre n’avait pas ouvert la connexion ou il n’avait pas réussi à transmettre sa pensée, dans les deux cas, il-elle ne l’avait pas entendu. Il n’eut pas le temps de réessayer que quelque chose fit bouger son âme-sœur. Ah. Il comprenait mieux le peu de lumière et les dalles.

Il-elle s’était fait emprisonné-e. 

Un homme trapu ouvrit la porte de la cellule pour y pénétrer sans aucune précaution. Foutues jambes attachées fit la voix sans ton quand le geôlier fût à distance acceptable. 

Il-elle était emprisonné-e et était attaché-e. C’était pas vraiment la paix qu’il recherchait mais c’était mieux de voir à travers l’oeil de cet autre que de s’inquiéter pour son compagnon d’équipage pendant que Robin utilisait son fruit pour fouiller l’île dans ses moindres recoins. Alors il resta là, à observer un dialogue dont il n’avait pas le son. 

_Ha. Mais oui bien sûr._

**Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?**

Il ne savait toujours pas si l’autre l’avait entendu mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. C’était frustrant de voir l’homme s’amuser au dépend de son âme-sœur, de voir ce mec rire grassement sans en entendre les paroles, sans savoir le pourquoi. Mais cela ne dura pas. Parce que l’homme repartit de là où il était venu rapidement. 

_Rien. T'occupe, j’me débrouille._

Cela surprit Zoro, il ne s’était pas attendu à une réponse mais au moins maintenant il pouvait véritablement laisser tomber son angoisse pour le cuisinier de malheur. 

**Je vois ça.** Répondit-il avec amusement, même en sachant que l’émotion ne passerait pas son propre esprit. **Comment t’es arrivé-e là ?**

_T’occupe. Laisse-moi réfléchir, tu veux ? J’dois sortir d’ici._

Putain, il était tombé sur quelqu’un d’aussi têtu que n’importe quel StrawHat. C’était pas possible, ils avaient un truc pour se repérer entre eux. Ou pour s’attirer. Sa vision bougea légèrement, signe que l’autre bougeait activement pour se détacher. Sauf que cela ne sembla pas réellement marcher vu qu'il ne vit pas grand-chose de plus. 

**Tu peux me répondre maintenant que tu te tortilles plus comme une anguille ?**

La réponse ne fut pas mentale mais physique. En effet, l’autre roula des yeux seulement, lui faisant bien comprendre que non, il ne dirait rien. Tête de mule bon dieu. Heureusement qu’il l’était aussi. 

**Allez anguille, parle-moi.**

_Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment. M’ont eu à la tête et par derrière. Content, contente ?_

Ah. Il comprenait un peu mieux le silence précédent. Sa propre fierté n’aurait pas accepté de dire quoique ce soit face à un coup si déshonorant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l’autre lui avait dit, surtout après si peu de demandes, mais il comprenait le fait qu’il n'ait pas eu envie de le dire.

_T’sais que j’entends tout ? C’est assourdissant._

**Désolé.**

Il n’était vraiment pas habitué à partager ses pensées, chose que l’autre n’était pas non plus vu qu’il pouvait entendre les nombreux rouages de l’esprit de l’autre. Un espoir pour ses compagnons en sécurité, une colère amusée envers ces derniers, une rage contre l’idée de s’être fait avoir aussi facilement. 

_Pour répondre à ta question_ , commença l’autre, _je te le dis parce qu’on est lié-e-s et que de toute manière, tu peux pas m’aider._

Le sabreur fut étonné autant par la réponse que par le fait que son âme-sœur arrivait à suivre leur conversation en même temps que ses propres pensées. On dirait presque que c’était habituel pour lui-elle, alors qu’ils ne discutaient jamais. 

**Pourquoi je vois d’un coup ?**

_Ah. Tu vois par l’oeil droit ? Désolé-e, j’ai la mèche dessus habituellement._

Cela ne répondait pas réellement à sa question mais il en savait un peu plus sur le pourquoi il ne voyait rien ou presque habituellement. Encore une fois, ce n’était pas comme s’ils se concentraient souvent l’un sur l’autre. 

_Ils ont dû se dire que c’était amusant de relever mes cheveux._

**Je vois pas l’intérêt.**

Réellement. C’était quoi l’intérêt de relever une mèche de cheveux ? Même si les geôliers voulaient du mal à son âme-sœur, ça n’avait pas de réel sens de voir entièrement le visage de leur victime. 

Quelque chose fit à nouveau relever la tête de son autre, qui regarda l’homme d’un peu plus tôt faire tomber au sol une affiche. Qui tomba face contre terre, donc ils ne voyaient rien. _L’effet dramatique est totalement perdu s’amusa sa moitié_ , ça au moins il pouvait le deviner. 

Les lèvres du garde bougèrent sans que Zoro n’entende quoique ce soit avant qu’il ne rentre à nouveau dans la cellule pour prendre l’affiche en main et la montrer à son âme-sœur. Qu -

Sous le choc, le sabreur sortit de la transe dans laquelle il était, n’entendant plus les paroles de l’autre personne dans son esprit. Nami et Usopp le regardèrent étrangement pendant que Chopper commençait déjà à s’inquiéter pour lui. 

C’était pas possible. Comment il avait pu passer à côté de ça pendant plus d’un an ? Comment ils avaient pu ? Sa respiration continua d’augmenter sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire. Ils avaient eu vingt ans depuis presque deux ans maintenant, ils avaient voyagé ensemble après leur séparation pendant plus d’un an et il n’avait rien vu ?

C’était impossible. Ils n’avaient pas pu ne pas s’en rendre compte pendant tout ce temps ! Ils n’avaient – Ils n’ava- 

_Hey ! Ca va !?_

« Zoro ! Concentre toi sur moi ! » hurla Chopper en le forçant à le regarder, posant ses sabots sur le torse du bretteur qui n’arriver pas à focaliser son regard sur son camarade. Ils – Ils - 

La voix monotone et inconnue – **non pas inconnue** – continuait de percer son esprit mais il n’arrivait plus à savoir ce que l’autre disait. Ni pour le petit renne à moitié sur ses jambes. Ni ses camarades qui s’agitaient autour d’eux deux avec inquiétude pendant que Robin essayait tant bien que mal de continuer ses recherches sans se préoccuper de lui. 

Ils – son âme-so – Ils - 

Sans aucun préavis, Chopper pinça le nez et la bouche du bretteur pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de relâcher brutalement. L’air rentra douloureusement dans les poumons de Zoro. Pourtant, cela lui permit de réentendre la voix de son ami qui s’efforçait de compter les respirations pour lui montrer la marche à suivre. 

Cela lui prit peut-être deux minutes, mais sa respiration retrouva son calme. 

« C’est bien Zoro, c’est bien. » continua Chopper en soulevant et abaissant son sabot droit à un rythme lent pour que le vert continue de se concentrer dessus. 

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » demanda Nami, une légère note de panique dans la voix. 

« Il a commencé une crise de panique. » répondit Jinbei, sous les acquiescements du petit médecin. Ses camarades regardèrent les trois hommes surpris. 

« Il va bien? » reprit Luffy avec sa voix forte, la voix qu’il n’utilisait que trop rarement mais qui permit à son second de reprendre totalement son calme. 

« Ca va. » sa voix était rocailleuse, due à l’air qui avait manqué et était revenu trop rapidement il ne savait combien de fois.

_Hey ! Réponds ! Ca va ?!_

Il grimaça sans faire attention aux paroles de ses amis sur son état. La voix, cette putain de voix. Il avait envie d’étrangler le cook. 

_J’suis désolé. J’imagine que c’est pas génial d’apprendre que son âme-sœur est un pirate mais dis moi au moins que ça va, tu paniques depuis que l’autre m’a montré l’affiche._

Putain oui il pouvait être désolé, pensa-t-il mais pas assez fort pour passer la barrière de son propre esprit. Bordel il aurait dû lui dire. Il aurait dû lui en parler, ils auraient dû en parler. Plutôt que le stupide cuistot fasse comme si de rien n’était. 

**Ok.**

« J’ai notre cuisinier. » dit fortement Robin, faisant tourner l’équipage vers elle et permettant à Zoro de fermer définitivement la connexion pour l’instant. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours fermés et Franky grimaça avec elle. « Il est dans une cellule à l’ouest de l’île. Sauf qu’il n’est pas seul.. »

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » 

Luffy ne se tourna pas vers lui malgré l’écho de leur deux voix, mais Brook le fit. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à toute cette stupide et putain d’histoire d’âme-sœur maintenant. Ils devaient sortir le blond de là où il était avant ça. 

« Ils sont beaucoup. Et ils discutent sur la possibilité de le torturer. » annonça Franky, le ton lourd pendant que la brune arrêta son pouvoir avec lenteur. 

**Putain.**

« On doit le sortir de là ! » cria Luffy. « On y va tout de suite ! »

« Tout le monde à son poste ! Remontez moi cette ancre et sortez moi ces voiles ! » hurla Nami à sa suite. 

Zoro se leva péniblement, accompagné par la poigne de Chopper pendant que tout le monde allait rapidement exécuter les ordres de leur navigatrice. Pourtant le capitaine élastique arrêta les deux camarades dans leur geste.

« Tu restes assis. Tu récupères de cette crise pendant qu’on nous mène à lui.»

« Luffy il - il est - » 

« On va le ramener Zoro. Je te l’ai promis à Zou, j’te le redis ici. » le coupa-t-il avec son air sérieux mais étonnamment souriant « On le ramènera toujours. »

Le vert regarda son capitaine courir vers le mât pour s’élancer grâce à ses bras jusqu’à l’attache des voiles sous les hurlements de la rousse. Il ne pouvait rien cacher à Luffy. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le brun avait toujours un sixième sens les concernant, le concernant. Il n’avait jamais eu besoin de dire son attachement trop fort pour le chef, Luffy l’avait compris. 

Alors au lieu de tergiverser sur cela, il replongea dans la conscience de Sanji. Putain il arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

**Faut que tu bouges de là.**

_Ça fait cinq minutes que tu me laisses sous silence et tu me dis un truc aussi évident ? T’es sérieux- sérieuse ?_ Zoro pouvait presque entendre le sarcasme maintenant qu’il savait à qui appartenait la voix. 

**Ils vont te torturer, faut que tu sortes de là.**

_Comment tu -_

Sanji ne put finir sa phrase et Zoro vit exactement pourquoi. L’homme trapu qui allait et venait tout à l’heure était revenu. Mais avec un camarade et une table d’instruments de torture. Et il n’avait aucune envie de voir ce que chaque objet métallique pouvait faire. 

_Oh putain._

_**Nonononon**_ répétaient leur deux esprits en boucle en voyant le deuxième homme faire pianoter ses doigts sur les nombreuses lames en fer et autres pinces. 

La seule chose que vit Zoro fut l'avancée de l’homme vers Sanji, le geste qu’il fit pour écarter rapidement les pauvres vestes et chemises du blond et le visage arrogant et amusé de ce gars pendant qu’il tailladait avec plaisir le torse blanc. 

**Putain mais défends toi !** Hurla mentalement le vert, même en sachant que le cuistot ne l’entendrait pas avec le même ton, en voyant enfin le geôlier se séparer du chef. 

_Et comment si j’me permets !? J’suis putain d’attaché j’te rappelle ! Ah ton père ça fait mal..._

**Tu te fous en feu non ?! Utilise ça !**

Le blanc dans l’esprit de Sanji pourrait presque le faire rire s’il n’était pas aussi angoissé à la simple idée que les deux hommes pouvaient recommencer à couper, torturer son camarade. Qu’ils allaient le faire. La connexion s’arrêta net, mais pas de son plein gré. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. 

« On y est, » déclara fortement Robin. « C’est dans ces mines.»

« Yosh ! On les massacre tous et on récupère notre cuisinier ! Non mais oh, d’où on vole les chefs des autres !? » s’insurgea Luffy avant de sortir du bateau à grande vitesse grâce à l’élasticité de ses bras. 

Zoro se releva rapidement avant de mettre son bandana en place sur son front, suivant son équipage qui passa rapidement le pont pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Il pouvait déjà voir la bataille que son capitaine faisait à peine les mines rencontrées. 

Ils allaient récupérer le cook rapidement.   
. 

Après un tour à l’infirmerie pour le blond, l’équipage avait repris son fonctionnement habituel. Personne ne mentionna la crise de panique que Zoro avait vécu durant l’absence du premier et le deuxième n’osa pas parler de ce qu’il avait découvert. 

Sanji avait sûrement une raison de n’avoir rien dit pendant si longtemps. Bien qu’il ne la comprenait pas. Bon il n’aurait pas eu la meilleure des réactions mais il n’aurait pas eu une crise si cela était sorti de la bouche du cuistot plutôt qu’il l’apprenne de cette manière. 

Alors il décida d’essayer de la jouer en douceur, de poser des questions sans trop en dire quand il irait chercher sa bouteille de saké pour son tour de garde. 

Il aurait au moins quelques réponses, et peut-être que le chef lui avouerait finalement qu’il savait depuis un moment, et le pourquoi du silence. 

Quand il entra dans la cuisine ce soir là, Sanji était penché sur le comptoir, un stylo à la main et une cigarette non allumée à la bouche. Il ne fit même pas attention à la présence de Zoro, le laissant s’asseoir face à lui, au bar, ce qui permit au sabreur de voir le livre de recette énorme de son camarade. 

Il se demandait toujours comment ce dernier pouvait arriver à imaginer autant de plat à partir d’un rien. Mais c’était son travail, alors il n’y avait sûrement rien d’étonnant à tout ça. 

« T’es là tôt. » remarqua Sanji, sans pour autant relever la tête « Ta bouteille est pas encore fraîche, je te l’apporte dans trente minutes. »

« Ca va, j’peux attendre. » ses yeux vagabondèrent sur les épaules qui se haussèrent, puis sur les os de la clavicules pour descendre un peu plus vers le torse que la chemise légèrement ouverte laissait entrevoir. Il déglutit. « Je peux te poser une question ? »

Il ne reçût qu’un vague bruit de bouche avant que son compagnon ne commence à gratter sa plume sur une page vierge. Il laissa tomber l’idée de lire à l’envers pour se concentrer sur sa mission.

« Tu t’es déjà demandé ce que dirait ton âme-sœur en sachant qui tu es ? » Ce n’était pas sorti exactement comme il le voulait mais tant pis. 

Sanji poussa un soupir avant de relever son œil bleu vers lui, en se concentrant légèrement, il ne pouvait voir par l’oeil caché que la lumière douce de la petite lampe près d’eux et un peu de vert. Son vêtement, il le reconnaissait maintenant. 

« Visiblement la panique, vu que cette personne l’a découvert tout à l’heure, quand j’étais enchaîné. » il grimaça avant de reprendre « Ce n’était pas comme si on discutait en temps normal. C’est la première fois que nous avons une réelle discussion, et encore, et il/elle voit à travers moi mon avis de recherche. »

Il émit un petit rire amer, faisant grimacer le vert à son tour. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’il voulait pour le blond. Ce n’était pas cette émotion qu’il voulait faire ressortir de lui. Le coq reprit : « Je m’y étais attendu à vrai dire. Je verrai bien si mon âme-sœur rouvre la communication un jour j’imagine. »

Hein ?

« Pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas ? Tu ne sais pas qui c’est ? » il ne comprenait, si la connexion entre eux avait marché correctement, le blond avait vu le pont du Sunny pendant leur conversation, pourquoi il faisait comme si Zoro n’allait jamais lui reparler un jour. 

« Non. » Sanji se redressa, croisant les bras avant d’hausser les épaules à nouveau. « Je ne vois que du noir depuis presque le début. » il fronça les sourcils, pensif « J’ai juste eu le temps de voir des singes énormes armés avant de ne plus rien voir de la part de mon âme-sœur. »

Attendez quoi…

Le chef continua, sans se rendre compte de l’air totalement éberlué de son camarade : « Je pensais qu’elle était dans le coma, pendant longtemps, mais j’ai eu des échos de pensées. Et la discussion d’aujourd’hui. Donc j’imagine que cette personne a perdu la vue. »

**Et moi qui croyais que tu cachais ça. En fait, on est juste con.**

« De quoi tu par - »

La cigarette tomba au sol sous le choc de Sanji. Zoro avait beau avoir délibérément miné les mots qu’il avait prononcé, ils n’avaient jamais passé la barrière de ses lèvres. Seulement celle de son esprit. Il put voir, autant qu’entendre, les pensées diverses prendre possession du cuisinier. Il pouvait entendre les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place, étrangement cela le détendait. 

_Oh. Pour ça que tu savais pour Diable Jambe._

« Yep. Et Robin a vu grâce à son fruit ce que les gars voulaient te faire, Franky nous a prévenu, je t’ai prévenu. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Zoro ne savait pas du tout comment continuer la conversation. Il avait ses réponses certes, mais il n’avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre maintenant. Ils se reconnaissaient en âme-sœur mais est-ce que ça voulait dire que leur relation allait changer ? Est-ce qu’ils allaient faire comme si de rien n’était ? Ou juste s’éviter comme l’enfer ? Est-ce qu’- 

« Tu es vraiment bruyant en fait. » s’amusa Sanji, se penchant à nouveau sur le comptoir, face à Zoro qui piqua un fard. Il marmonna un léger désolé avant que le blond ne reprenne. 

_Je ne suis pas contre l’idée d’une relation tu sais ?_

Le sabreur releva légèrement le visage mais le cuistot ne le regardait pas, il était plus concentré sur sa main gauche qu’il venait d’attraper avec les siennes. Il la détailla un moment, continuant de penser à travers leur lien. 

_Comme je l’ai dit, tu es bruyant. J’ai souvent eu des échos par rapport à un gars que tu semblais vraiment apprécier. Me suis toujours dis tant mieux, comme ça tu ne serais pas déçu quand on se rencontrerait vu que j’avais moi-même quelqu’un d’autre en tête._

« Au final, » reprit-il à voix haute, Zoro n’était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite, même s’il la comprenait aisément maintenant « Ouais, on est juste con. »  
. 

_Putain mais qu’ils se taisent… C’est pas eux qui se lèvent pour préparer le petit-dej._

« Les gars » interrompit Zoro, faisant cesser Usopp, Franky et Brook dans leur discussion « Discutez dehors ou plus doucement, y en a qui veulent dormir. »

« Désolé Zoro-bro ! On va baisser le volume. » 

La discussion de ses trois camarades reprirent en effet à un volume bien plus bas dans le micro-salon du dortoir. La pluie ne leur laissait pas le choix de profiter du pont, alors ils s’étaient plus ou moins tous ramenés ici après le dîner, hors certains qui étaient restés dans la cuisine pour profiter de la chaleur de celle-ci. 

Sanji et Zoro étaient allongés dans un des lits contre le mur du dortoir pour être au plus loin du bruit. En vain. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Luffy qui dormait comme une souche au dessus d’eux. 

« Merci. » marmonna vaguement le blond. 

« S’ils t’empêchent réellement de dormir, on peut toujours aller au nid de pie, t’sais. » fit-il sur le même ton, ses lèvres dans les cheveux blonds. 

_Non ça va. Puis comme ça, j’entends leurs conneries avant qu’ils les fassent, ça m’évite de devoir me les prendre par surprise. Comme la fois où ils ont décidé de mettre du savon dans le toboggan._

Zoro pouffa légèrement en se rappelant de cette histoire, deux jours plus tôt. Jinbei avait voulu prendre ce dernier mais avant que le chef n’ait put le prévenir, l’Homme-Poisson avait glissé non pas jusqu’en bas comme prévu, mais jusqu’aux escaliers d’en face, se faisant heureusement plus de peur que de mal. 

**Idée idiote en effet.**

_C’est pas la première de la semaine._

Le sabreur haussa un sourcil à cette pensée : « Ah ? Et c’était quoi ? »

« M’enraciner à une plante verte. » s’amusa Sanji, toujours la tête dans le torse du vert. 

**Tss. Tu l’aimes la plante verte.**

_Idée idiote quand même._

**Stupide cuistot.**

**Author's Note:**

> On remercie LunaQueen pour la correction o/


End file.
